Talk:Adobe Photoshop
All you did was copy the GIMP features, and that's a big "no". - - My Page - My talk 14:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Well, could you edit the page then? As I have no clue as to what Photoshop has for features. I only used it once (or twice, I can't remember) and it was hard to use. That's why I use GIMP. Philipnova798- the comic maker 14:49, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hard? It ain't hard at all. On the contrary, I find GIMP harder. - - My Page - My talk 15:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I've seen NR's tutorial to make a basic motion blur. GIMP makes everything complicated, EVERYTHING. If GIMP was the last program on Earth to make comic, I'd seriously stop. Oh, and who has CS4? -- 15:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ditto. GIMP's layout is also shabby compared to PS's. And, no I don't - I have CS3 Extended. - - My Page - My talk 15:08, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I'm considering making a kind of Photoshop Help topic once BZPower is back up. They have a GIMP one, so not to have a Photoshop one would be insane. -- 15:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, have a Photoshop Help Topic. We NEED it. :But seriously, PS is easier. A lot easier. : User Page-Talk 15:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) The BZP comic makers' general GIMP attitude is somewhat disturbing. - - My Page - My talk 15:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) You're telling me. I feel like GIMP users stare in a mock-like fashion at Photoshop users. It should be reverse. Cause PS is cool. :D -- 16:08, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Great Photoshopping minds think alike. And trust me, you don't know how many PS hating GIMP nazis (sorry if too strong) have attacked me for supporting what they think is the inferior program. It's the twisted nature of the BZPower comic maker. In fact, I've been having this idea in my head about a comic series depicting GIMP and PS users in two armies constantly fighting each other. - - My Page - My talk 16:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, I have used Photoshop CS2 extensively. I honestly just prefer Gimp. I mean, Photoshop is brilliant, but you can pull off almost everything you can do in PS in Gimp. And I like the interface better =D --image:NR_Sig.png 16:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) GIMP superior, Photoshop inferior. -Khols :Yeah, well, I guess I'm just used to Photoshop. I don't if you can pull off everything PS can do with GIMP... :And I personally think Photoshop is superior. Like recoloring sheets: It takes a ton of stuff to recolor a sheet which you can do in a few clicks with Photoshop. : User Page-Talk 16:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Khols, I wouldn't say Gimp is superior, but it sure is close to PS. And Kahi, actually, Gimp can probably do all of that. The only Photoshop feature really missing from Gimp is Layer Styles, which I don't really like anyway. But you can get Script-Fu plugins that duplicate the same effects. ;) --image:NR_Sig.png :Eh, PS is easier. And some of the stuff is better. You said yourself that PS's lighting effects were better. I guess you could do it in GIMP, but it would take a lot more work. : User Page-Talk 17:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) There's actually a very nice and easy way to recolor. Takes, oooooh, 2-5 minutes. There's no superior. If there was, all havoc would break loose. All there is is pros and cons. Pros and cons people. To quote Caboose: "Let's not throw around words like smart guys." -- 17:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) GIMP-supremism and nazism is common in today's comic makers. It's something we all must deal with, even if it is perverted. - - My Page - My talk 18:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Improvision on your comic idea about Photoshop and GIMP users: What if there were two groups (like in Heroes), one PS users and one GIMP users. They would make a multi-author rotation thing/topic bigger than OP! Joking. :P -- 18:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) You know, I think it's just a matter of preference. For example I hate green peppers and use GIMP for comic making. We all prefer something different. If NR, Dark709, Myself, Blade Titan and the like want to use GIMP. That's fine with us. So there. Philipnova798- the comic maker 18:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I completely agree with you, but I really hate the line "So there." :P It seems really kid like. -- 18:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't hate GIMP. And its the best thing for those who can't afford Photoshop. But I'm just saying: If you can get Photoshop, GET IT! :I nearly used primarily GIMP for LLL, actually... User Page-Talk 18:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I don't hate GIMP either, I hate people who act like a bunch of supremists telling me GIMP is better. - - My Page - My talk 18:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Don't forget, guys, Dok uses Gimp and he can kick all your butts combined. =P -- image:NR_Sig.png We'll see how many sprite lives he has when we use our combined forces. =P - - My Page - My talk 19:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I have Photoshop, but I use Gimp because I know how to do more comicy-making stuff with it. ~Jan arrow